Love and War
by Natsushi
Summary: Tai and Sora walk home one night...dark shadows on the street. What'll happen? Chapter 2 is the revised edition! Please review on changed writing style
1. Love and War

-1

No, I don't own Digimon or anything, if I did, would I be writing a fanfic about it? This is just an idea that popped into my head one day and refused to go away…just like how I get most of my fanfic ideas….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" the referee called, marking a tie between the two teams, "Whoever gets the next one wins the right to the National Finals!"

"Okay, guys," the coach said to his team, "Our best shooter, Tai, will go towards the goalpost. Sora, Yushni, you two will switch goal and offense. The rest of you-hold that team from getting that ball!"

Tai ran to the other side of the field and Sora took her place at offense, 'This is it,' she thought, sadly, 'My last chance on this team. We gotta make this count!'

"GO! Go!" one of her teammates urged her. She ran, kicked to Tai and….

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!" she heard, "ODAIBA-EAST! 15-14!"

There was a roar of excitement throughout the night (A/N: It's around 7pm) as both team and fans cheered themselves hoarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai and Sora were walking home after that late-running soccer game. Talking about anything and everything, neither noticed, nor cared, that the shortcut home was being renovated. The streetlights were gone and the roads deserted… well, almost, the pair did not notice the group of shadows of to the side.

Tai was ecstatic, he was walking, and staying over with the girl he loved and was talking away without being weird! Of course, _she_ didn't know about his feelings…

"…so, anyway," Sora concluded, "Matt said he was not being a total jerk by embarrassing T.K., so I broke up with him."

"But it's barely been two months!" Tai exclaimed, not that he wasn't happy…

"Well, it didn't exactly work out, did it?" Sora smiled, thoughtfully.

"Oh, ok," there was an awkward silence.

"So…how do you think we'll do in the finals?" Sora broke the silence.

"Dunno. I hope we do well," Tai replied. Another silence, "Um, how many days _until _the finals?"

"Six or seven. We'll have to ask Coach next practice."  
"Yeah,"

"How come this conversation has suddenly turned awkward?" Sora demanded after yet _another_ silence.

Tai laughed, "I don't know! But now it's hilarious!"

"You won't be laughing after we've been through with you, punk!"

"Huh?" Tai and Sora chorused, immediately stopping laughing.

"Yeah!" came another voice, "This is our territory!" A group of thugs materialized out of the dark.

"Uh-oh…" Tai muttered.

"Sure wish the Digimon were here," Sora mumbled behind him.

"He-y!" said Idiot 3 (A/N: To me, the gang members are Idiots 1, 2, 3,4, 5 and 6; so that's what I'm gonna call them . ) "This is one pretty gal! Boss, you should keep her!"

"Good eye, man! But first we gotta take care of our little guest." They moved closer.

"Sora, be careful, if you get a chance, get away," Tai mumbled, shielding her.

"Hey!" said Idiot 5, "He's taking your girl, Boss!"

"Oops…"Sora whispered.

"Circle 'im guys!"

"Well," Tai said, strangely relaxed and nervous at the same time, "If it's one thing I've learned from the Digital World, it's how to fight Dark Masters. So these guys should be no problem, right?" he looked hopefully at Sora.

"I hope so…LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled as all six of them jumped at Tai

"Uh, uh.." Tai did the first thing that came to his mind-he kicked Idiot 3 square in the chest, knocking him into Idiot 4.

"Oi!" Idiot 1 said, "Don't beat up my gang, y'hear?" he landed a punch on Tai's arm.

"Ow-w!" Tai yelped, backing into Idiot2 and knocking him into a pole. (A/N: Tai, being Tai, knocked him unconscious 3 down, 3 to go!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sora backed up and ran towards the nearest store, "S-sir!" she panted, "C-can I use your phone? My friend…is being…beat up…by a gang…"

"I would, miss, but the line doesn't work. All the construction has blanked out our lines for a few months. You won't find a working phone for several miles. But here," the wizened old man offered, seeing the look on her face, "You can have this baseball bat-it might work…"

Grateful for any help she could give Tai, she thanked the man and ran out of the store. But when she returned, the gang was almost out of sight, two of them carrying the other four and Tai unmoving on the ground. Sora gasped, and throwing the bat on the floor, ran to him.

"Wake up!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes, "You-you! C'mon, you always get up!" But her thoughts were saying 'Why would they leave unless they were _done_?' She let the tears fall and hugged him. "Wake up! A-At least hear th-these last w-words! Tai, I love you!"

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!" her crest of love glowed, but she didn't notice.

After a few moments she decided to go call for help. She sniffed, her tears falling on his lifeless face.

"Unh…Kari, stop throwing water on me…so sleepy…" Tai moaned.

"Eh! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shook him awake.

"Wha-?" his eyes were unfocused.

"Tai!"  
"What?" Tai rubbed his head, "Oh, yeah! I chased those guys off, and then I got tired, so I fell asleep waiting for you!"

"How could you fall asleep waiting for me? I came as they left."

"Dunno," he yawned, "I was tired. Hey, why are you crying?"  
"I thought you were dead!"

"Do you really think I would die, leaving you all alone?" he said, like it was obvious.

"I don't know," Sora said, "Oh, Tai!" she squished him.

"What's this for?"

"I love you, Tai!"

He grinned, "I love you, too!"

"Guess good things do come from bad," Sora laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Love and War is an actual chappie in the Digimon manga, just thought I'd show where my _brilliant_ sarcastic ideas come from .! Oh, and Tai's fight, he was being Tai-ish and not really fighting-it's just his "dumb" luck! Haha…Well R&R! Natsushi


	2. Revised Edition

**Love and War (Revised Edition)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor the characters, just the plot

* * *

"GOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" the referee called, marking a tie between the two teams, "Whoever gets the next one wins the right to the National Finals!"

"Okay, guys," the coach said to his team, "Our best shooter, Tai, will go towards the goal post. Sora, Yushni, you two will switch goal and offense. The rest of you—hold that team from getting that ball!"

Tai ran to the other side of the field and Sora took her place at offense, 'This is it,' she thought, sadly, 'My last chance on this team. We gotta make this count!'

The whistle blew

"GO! Go!" one of her teammates urged her. She ran, kicked to Tai and….

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!" she heard, "ODAIBA-EAST! 15-14!"

There was a roar of excitement throughout the night as both team and fans cheered themselves hoarse.

* * *

Tai and Sora were walking home after the late-running soccer game. Talking about anything and everything, neither noticed, nor cared, that the shortcut home was being renovated. The streetlights were gone and the roads deserted… well, almost, the pair did not notice the group of shadows of to the side.

Tai was ecstatic, he was walking, and staying over with the girl he loved and was talking away without being weird! Unfortunatelydidn't know about his feelings.

"…so, anyway," Sora concluded, "Matt said he was not being a total jerk by embarrassing T.K., so I broke up with him."

"But it's barely been two months!" Tai exclaimed, not that he wasn't happy…

"Well, it didn't exactly work out, did it?" Sora smiled, thoughtfully.

"Oh, ok," there was an awkward silence.

"So…how do you think we'll do in the finals?" Sora broke the silence.

"Dunno. I hope we do well," Tai replied. Another silence, "Um, how many days _until _the finals?"

"Six or seven. We'll have to ask Coach next practice."

"Yeah,"

"How come this conversation has suddenly turned awkward?" Sora demanded after yet _another_ silence.

Tai laughed, "I don't know! But now it's hilarious!"

"You won't be laughing after we've been through with you, punk!" the duo heard a voice.

"Huh?" Tai and Sora chorused and immediately stopped laughing.

"Yeah!" came another voice, "This is our territory!" A group of thugs materialized out of the dark.

"Uh-oh…" Tai muttered.

"Sure wish the Digimon were here," Sora mumbled behind him.

"He-y!" said Idiot 3 "This is one pretty gal! Boss, you should keep her!"

"Good eye, man! But first we gotta take care of our little guest." They moved closer.

"Sora, be careful, if you get a chance, get away," Tai mumbled, shielding her.

"Hey!" said Idiot 5, "He's taking your girl, Boss!"

"Oops…"Sora whispered.

"Circle 'im guys!"

"Well," Tai said, strangely relaxed and nervous at the same time, "If it's one thing I've learned from the Digital World, it's how to fight Dark Masters. So these guys should be no problem, right?" he looked hopefully at Sora.

"I hope so…LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled as all six of them jumped at Tai

"Uh, uh.." Tai did the first thing that came to his mind-he kicked Idiot 3 square in the chest, knocking him into Idiot 4.

"Oi!" Idiot 1 said, "Don't beat up my gang, y'hear?" he landed a punch on Tai's arm.

"Ow-w!" Tai yelped, backing into Idiot 2 and knocking him into a pole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora backed up and ran towards the nearest store, "S-sir!" she panted, pleading with the store manager, "C-can I use your phone? My friend…is being…beat up…by a gang…"

"I would, miss, but the line doesn't work. All the construction has blanked out our lines for a few months. You won't find a working phone for several miles. But here," the wizened old man offered, seeing the look on her face, "You can have this baseball bat-it might work."

Grateful for any help she could give Tai, she thanked the man and ran out of the store. But when she returned, the gang was almost out of sight, two of them carrying the other four and Tai unmoving on the ground. Sora gasped, and throwing the bat on the floor, ran to him.

"Wake up!" she yelled, tears welling in her eyes, "You-you! C'mon, you always get up!" But her thoughts were saying 'Why would they leave unless they were _done_?' She let the tears fall and hugged him. "Wake up! A-At least hear th-these last w-words! Tai, I love you!"

After a few moments she decided to go call for help. She sniffed, her tears falling on his lifeless face.

"Unh…Kari, stop throwing water on me…so sleepy…" Tai moaned.

"Eh! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shook him awake.

"Wha-?" his eyes were unfocused.

"Tai!"

"What?" Tai rubbed his head, "Oh, yeah! I chased those guys off, and then I got tired, so I fell asleep waiting for you!"

"How could you fall asleep waiting for me? I came as they left."

"Dunno," he yawned, "I was tired. Hey, why are you crying?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Do you really think I would die, leaving you all alone?" he said, like it was obvious.

"I don't know," Sora said, "Oh, Tai!" she squished him.

"What's this for?"

"I love you, Tai!"

He grinned, "I love you, too!"

"Guess good things do come from bad," Sora laughed.

* * *

A/N: Love and War is an actual chapter in the Digimon manga.

I wrote this awhile back, about 3 years ago, and decided to re-edit it at bit. So, anywya R&R! ~Natsushi


End file.
